Wish for a date, with Yatogami!
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: It's New Year, and Takeshi finds a fun little shrine to pray at. As it turns out, it's Yato's handmade shrine and now the Calamity god and his kleptomaniac Shinki must make sure Takeshi's and Tsuna's date is a success. 8027. Oneshot.


created: 29/05/14

Holysh- that was a long while ago.

This came to be because of a conversation I had with **Lightning515** and she gave me plenty of good ideas I used for this, so thank her! (Also read her stories *winkwink).

Lightning, sorry it took so long.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Wish for a date, with Yatogami!

by

Raining Sky Guy

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi and his friends had just finished their first visit of the year to the Namimori shrine. Yamamoto Takeshi —in true baseball nut fashion— had been the last to finish due to his very explicit and heavily detailed wish of winning the baseball nationals. Tsuna had told the rest of their party to go on ahead without them and after some hesitation ("But Tenth! I should wait with you as your right-hand-hmf!") they had left the couple alone.

Though in truth, Tsuna hadn't had to wait much. Not long after he bade them goodbye, a hand clasped him on the shoulder and the brunet turned around. "You done, Yamamoto-kun?"

"Yeah! Sorry to keep you waiting!" The tall raven said with a sheepish laugh. The baseball fan paused, however, and promptly took off his scarf in order to wrap it around the brunet's neck. "Your nose is turning red, Rudolph-sorry Tsuna!"

"You did that on purpose!"

"Maybe?" Takeshi replied, his mouth already forming a grin as casually swung an arm around the smaller brunet with no sense of shame or place. They did not stand out much given the vast amount of people and couples in their surroundings. "But, hey, shouldn't we go find the others?"

"Ah-eh but they're so far already…" Tsuna complained softly, trying not to look crestfallen because he had wanted to take advantage of the fact that for once, he was alone with his boyfriend. Takeshi blinked in silence at the other's (adorable) pout before casually saying,

"Well then, how about we do something on our own?" Tsuna beamed at him. They started moving away from the multitude, strolling aimlessly, trying to decide where to go next and what to do, when something caught Takeshi's eye and made him stop.

"Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna stopped as well when he noticed his boyfriend crouching on the cold ground trying to glimpse something among the trash. A stray cat maybe?

"Haha, look Tsuna, it's a mini-shrine!" Takeshi happily exclaimed as he pointed to something hidden behind some discarded boxes. Tsuna crouched next to him and realized his boyfriend was right. A meticulous handicraft-ed shrine was carefully tucked away between two boxes, safekeeping it from the wind.

"You're right. Who would make something like this?" The brunet exclaimed as he curiously examined the miniature. "It's so pretty. Why throw it away? I wonder who did this."

"It was a god, Tsuna!" Takeshi cheerfully exclaimed, earning a fond sigh from the other. The taller teen peered curiously at the shrine again. "Say, should we pray? Or at least make a wish?"

"Eh? But to whom? What god was this shrine dedicated to?" The brunet asked the baseball fan, his face ever so slightly playful. Happy that his boyfriend was playing along, Takeshi started thinking hard.

"Let's see…nameless god?"

"Uh… Isn't that disrespectful?"

"Then god-that-we-don't-know?"

"Ah, never mind. But you already prayed in the other shrine, what will you ask for?"

"That my first date of the year with Tsuna will be a great success!" The raven cheerfully said with a grin, making the other blush slightly. Finally submitting to his boyfriend's antics, the brunet stepped back as Takeshi clapped his hands together happily and —embarrassingly enough— said his wish out loud again.

Tsuna, rolled his eyes before he too prayed that their next date would be a success. Though he did it in his mind.

After praying, the couple was about to leave when something or rather _someone_ appeared. An apparition of a man wearing a jersey glided forward as if the man was in a trance. He had his shocking blue eyes trained on the couple, as a blush dusted his cheeks.

"I feel like a god." He murmured —giddy and happily— even as his eyes brightened and he seemed to be trembling with enthusiasm. Before Tsuna or Takeshi could get a word out, someone behind them shot back with a loud and annoyed voice.

"You _are_ a god— a lazy, minor, good-for-nothing god, but a god nonetheless." A young boy had appeared from behind this strange man, and was staring with the utmost bored expression, yet Tsuna could feel that he too, was very happy. "Oi, Yato, stop ogling them and say something!"

"Eh-ah, yes, I-" The god stammered, immediately trying to compose himself yet one glance at the strangers' curious faces made him turn cherry red. "I can't do it!" He turned away dramatically, hands going up to cover his face.

"You _what?!"_ The boy roared, clearly at a loss of what to do. Yato turned a kicked puppy looked at him. "Don't look at me like that! It's _your_ job, do it properly!"

"But Yukine! They actually prayed to my shrine, it's the first time someone has done that!" The blue-eyed god dramatically cried, snot and tears threatening to drop. The other boy drew back in disgust, doing his best to avoid his dirty god's flailing arms, but panicking when Yato seemed to be on the verge of truly crying.

"A-ah, Y-Yato, calm down-!"

"Eh, excuse me…" Tsuna finally interrupted the comedic duo, a patterned handkerchief in his hand. "Here, take this."

Yato's eyes watered even more at this gesture, making Tsuna and Yukine both flounder around in panic.

"You useless god! If you get like this every time we get a client, not even a bigger shrine will help-!" "Hiee! I'm so sorry, did I do something…Don't cry please, calm down!"

Takeshi —who had stayed a little back— stared for a moment at the sight of two panicking teens at a sobbing man slash god. He laughed good heartedly before finally stepping forward, draping an arm around Tsuna.

"Maa maa, why don't we all calm down and start over? I'll go first, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi. I'm Tsuna's boyfriend!"

"A-ah!" The brunet blushed at that, sulking a bit before he sketched a tiny bow to the strangers. "Uh… I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I go by Tsuna. Nice to meet you."

"Ah-eh…Likewise." The blond boy bowed back a bit clumsily as he shyly added, "My name is Yukine and I-"Here he paused and threw a dirty look at the still sniffing guy beside him. "And I'm that guy's Shinki."

"Shinki? What's that?"

"More or less, the weapon of a god." Yukine shrugged with all the air of trying not to look as if he was bragging whilst doing so.

"That sounds so cool!"

"Haha, it sure is. Even if I have to put up with him…." He sighed fondly, and moments later he had punched the other over the head. "Now you introduce yourself!"

"I'm Delivery God Yato! At your service!" The god finally managed to say, just like always even if a little meeker, even as he extended his business card to each teen. After that, he lowered his head lightly, grabbing his own arm, resembling a shy boy out of a sudden, and went to stand side by side with his weapon.

"Hah, sorry for the inconveniences, he's a nice guy most of the time, but this is the first time someone has prayed to his shrine so he's a bit overwhelmed…" Yukine excused him with another sigh, taking on the role of the adult with no difficulty.

Takeshi met Tsuna's curious gaze and then said, "So a first timer? Haha, it's alright alright! So you'll grant our wishes or something?"

"A-ah Takeshi!" The brunet started, slightly alarmed before he turned to the odd pair, an apologetic smile in place "You don't really have to-"

A hand, inches away from his face shut him up, the embarrassed brunet looked beyond the appendage to see the Yato man —was he really a god? — giving his personality another one-eighty, now looking somewhat smug.

"Nonsense, dear worshipper! As a god, it is my pleasure to listen to thine request!...After the adequate offer of course. Don't be a cheapskate it's just five yens!" The blue-eyed male winked at them, stretched hand now representing the costs. He then paused as a thought struck him. "But wait, since your wishes are the same… should I take your requests as one, or charge you both, separately?"

Takeshi turned to Tsuna, surprise on his face. Tsuna blushed as he stared at his feet. Yukine facepalmed, already resigned.

* * *

"So…Tsunayoshi-san was it? You're taking this whole deal pretty well. Sorry, but how come you believed our word?" The blond teenager asked as the four of them walked down the street at a leisure step. The ever caustic Shinki barely refrained the thought of 'you are way too naïve' with a small gulp. It would be no good to be mean with their customers!

"Tsuna is fine, really; and well…Let's just say that I've lived through some pretty much impossible situations… and…hah, my life's just crazy in general. Meeting a god isn't really that far-fetched…" The brunet answered, getting increasingly gloomy as the words came out. But before Yukine could apologize, Takeshi squeezed his boyfriend's hand gently and gave a small laugh.

"Maa, but isn't it fun having an interesting life? I mean, not everyone gets to travel to the future, right?" These words triggered a session of Q&A about Tsuna's (mis) adventures that kept the three teenagers entertained until they arrived at the zoo.

"This is our first stop, Tsuna!" The baseball nut announced to his boyfriend who smiled at him before the four of them (one of which was now sulking because he had been ignored) lined up to get their tickets.

"Well then, we'll go this way, we shouldn't be too far from the …capiper's habitat, if you happen to need anything." Yukine said as soon as they entered, pointing to the direction his master was already dashing to. Tsuna chuckled and bade him goodbye, Takeshi laughing good-naturedly beside him.

"Smile, Tsuna!" Takeshi said before taking another picture. He smiled down at the camera screen before joining his lover once again in admiring the lions lazily sprawled in their habitat.

"Do you think Natsu will ever grow like them?" Tsuna asked him, mesmerized if slightly unnerved. Takeshi hummed as he leaned on the safety railing and was just about to answer when…

"Isn't that Yato-san?" He blurted out and true enough, the brunet saw the black-haired god dressed up as zoo staff nervously sweeping the ground, about five feet away from the lions themselves. Both teens watched in slight apprehension —the man was clearly nervous as hell— as the lions started sniffing around before for some reason, zeroing on him.

Yato gulped. The lions pounced.

"Tsuna send Natsu in there!" Takeshi exclaimed almost instantly, Tsuna already lighting his flames by the time the words were out. The brunet also jumped in, sliding down to the lion's habitat.

The harmony element on Tsuna's lion cub managed to settle the creatures long enough for him to dash towards Yato and start dragging the man away. The not-quite-in-HDWM brunet's face was frozen over in a 'oh-my-god-what-am-I-doing-here' expression as they raced past the dumbfounded predators.

One particularly fierce-looking one that reminded Tsuna of Xanxus- er, I mean, Bester, blatantly ignored the Sky lion cub and went after the running two, dark eyes glinting menacingly.

"Hiie! It's getting closer! Hurry Yato-san!"

In that moment, Tsuna tripped and immediately the tables flipped. The blond Shinki dashed forward, already noticing a small little pest clinging off the beast's neck. Yato reacted in resonance.

"Come, Sekki!" He shouted and soon enough he was standing in front of the brunet —who scrambled back in surprise. And with deadly precision he punctured the tiny Ayakashi, letting it fall down before dealing the finishing blow.

But of course, Yato would just look like a weird dude, swinging the air like an idiot, because-

"Whoa, is Yukine-kun in there or something?" The raven asked, staring at the blade.

-They could see him?

Yato blinked in surprise at him, before turning his gaze towards the fallen brunet who was looking alternatively from the no-longer-crazed animal to the small spot where the Ayakashi had burned.

"Um… was that thing you killed the one making the lion act like that?"

' _The kid's sharp.'_ Sekki commented, still in his hands. ' _And is it even normal for kids to be able to see Ayakashi? Or a Shinki, for that matter?'_

"…No, not really." Yato managed to reply as he watched the one named Takeshi help the fallen brunet up, sharp amber eyes scanning his Sekki. "Ah, whatever, come on, Yukine." He said, as he let the blade go to allow Yukine to transform. Midway, Takeshi grinned and asked,

"Is Yukine the spirit of a sword?"

The Shinki faltered in his step, as he stared rom one curious teen to the next. "…Uh, no-"

"He is a devil that possessed the blade and I contracted with him to-!" Yato's enthusiastic response was cut short by his very own Shinki's punch in the face.

Noticing the excited glitter of the raven teen, the blond spirit sighed before explaining that no, he was not a devil, merely a ghost that had been found by Yato. He continued on talking as they exited the lion's habitat and headed over the zebras. He had also felt the need to tell their customers how Yato had sensed an Ayakashi with the lions and had been in the process of identifying the exact location.

* * *

At one point, with the couple distracted by the animals, the Shinki snatched his master away and whispered urgently at him, "What exactly are we going to do to help their d-date?" Yukine did not add that he had never been on a date, but that wasn't necessary.

"How should I know?" Was the nonchalant but not, nervous reply. Yukine slapped his master for the third time that day.

* * *

"A d-date? Ah, uh, well I don't think I can- I mean… You could try asking them if there's anything in particular they want you to do. But, Yukine, listen to me, this is important. Don't let Yato ruin their date, okay? Don't let him get in the way." Hiyori's stern warning did nothing but assure Yukine that they were screwed. Yato was always butting in. But he still thanked her over the phone, repeating her advice in his mind so he wouldn't forget and hung up.

First thing he saw was the couple about to have a moment and Yato two seconds away from tapping the brunet's shoulder.

Somehow, Yukine was able to stop Yato before he did anything —it may have been that he hurt his master by thinking murderous thoughts about him if he dared interrupt— without either of the teen's notice. Thing was, he ended up with a front row view of Tsuna and Takeshi kissing. Luckily he managed to drag himself and his master away before the couple had time to notice them. Or his blushing face.

So Tsuna and Takeshi both made their way to every habitat they were interested in, while Yukine lectured his god on the 'do's and 'don't's as well as inquired —begged— what they could do to accomplish their wish.

The blond felt hopeful but still like a complete failure as the four of them exited the zoo with the otherworldly pair having done next to nothing, but Tsunayoshi and Takeshi still looked extremely happy and even better, seemed to want them to stick a bit longer because why not?

(Yukine at least was sure they'd do a better job at this than a certain mega-tsundere-hottie-goddess-of-war. Take that, popular girl!)

At one point, as they were walking down the street, still undecided on where to go next, the brunet's stomach growled loud enough for all to hear, making him blush and his boyfriend laugh.

"Ahaha! I suppose it's decided then. I have a perfect place in mind, come on, everyone!" He stated, hauling the brunet by the hand and laughing cheerfully against the cold. Yukine hurried after them, to remind them that they were invisible to normal people and shouldn't draw attention to themselves by speaking too loud.

* * *

In the end, they ended up staring up at the unintelligible cursive writing of an Italian restaurant. Surprise evident on his face, Tsuna stared at his boyfriend.

"I thought we were going to get sushi." He mumbled, doing his best to hide his disappointment.

"Ah but since we'll be going to live in Italy soon enough, I thought it would be a nice change." Yamamoto, oblivious to everything, smiled in that way of his that Tsuna couldn't resist and even cocked his head to a side, a bit worried. "Hmm? What's wrong?"

Blushing, Tsuna stuttered that it was nothing but as the baseball fan went inside to see if there was room, the brunet sighed to himself, "and here I wanted some sushi."

Yukine and Yato of course heard him and smiled wickedly to each other. Here it was, a chance to do something!

* * *

It was a busy day at Italianni's, the chefs barking out orders while they minced meat and fried vegetables. It was a day like any other, except that their routine was interrupted by a jersey-wearing man barging in, laughing obnoxiously.

Pardini stalked forward until his face was close to the now-nervous other and scowled. "What you doing here?"

The man with the ice-colored eyes seemed frozen in place for several moments before someone hit him on the back and he was back to his confident façade.

"I am here to order some sushi."

A visible vein started palpitating on Pardini's forehead as he stalked forward. Yato did his best to appear unimpressed and not step back. "We serve Italian, _menso_. You order with waiter. You don't get here."

A deadpanned expression had befallen the god. He shook off the other man as he turned dismissively towards the door. "To be expected. You guys are too lame to even know how to make sushi of course. What a waste of time, I better go get some decent cooks for-"

The kitchen had descended into a deep silence. Now it was not only Pardini, but every other cook or assistant was glaring daggers at him.

"We know sushi! You will see!"

Yukine felt inordinately nervous for such a mundane task he was about to do. He held the modified menus in one hand as he waited for the right time to switch them out before the happy couple had time to notice him.

The blond Shinki had no clue how Yato's stupid idea had actually worked out for once —with the chefs battling with each other who would do the best sushi— but he decided to follow along for now. He saw his chance when the waiter left the spice carts on a nearby table to fix his vest and when he next grabbed them, the menus Tsuna and Takeshi received had a special section of sushi on them.

Takeshi looked at the sushi section with an arched eyebrow, before reading over the pasta selection. Meanwhile, Tsuna was trying to figure out how in hell an Italian restaurant had such dishes, immediately pumping his fist in victory under the tablr afterwards. Whatever this was about, at least now he could get his sushi!

The waiter seemed awfully surprised by Tsuna's order, but still dutifully carried over the orders to the kitchen when—upon seeing the Japanese name— the cooks snatched away the order with the fury of wild dogs.

Ever oblivious, Takeshi didn't even notice what Tsuna ordered was not exactly Italian, but instead marveled at the look of happiness on the other as they ate. While these two were in their own little dreamland of joy— behind the scenes, Yukine and Yato were both crying in joy at a job well done, ignoring the dark mutterings of the chefs they had pissed off.

Well, they ignored them until a hand reached out and dragged Yatogami inside the suddenly omnious kitchen. Yukine gulped in fear, but wisely decided against entering. He'd get nagged later, but there was no way he was going inside like that!

And actually, he ended up helping the happy couple pay— ushering the protesting waiter away and accepting the money himself (Yato would never tell him, but he was so proud of his little kleptomaniac, even as he nursed a grudge against him, for leaving him behind), leaving it in the cashier with everything and tips.

Yukine was pouting after leaving even the tip— the sushi had been quite hard to get— when Takeshi called him over, and the foursome exited the restaurant, an exuberant Tsuna linking arms with a similarly happy Takeshi; and right behind a relieved and happy Yukine linking arms with an appalled looking Yato. The cooks hadn't been all that kind.

"Now what's next, Takeshi?" Tsuna was asking, recognizing the thoughtful expression on his boyfriend's face.

Takeshi hesitated. "uh… well actually I had … well, what would you say if I invited you to a baseball game?

Tsuna cocked his head. "Who's playing?"

* * *

The crowds were cheering loud and the couple joined in on them as the game went on. Somewhere behind them, a certain Shinki was trying to get his master to settle down and, "don't throw your popcorn at them! Sit down you're going to fall down!"

The Calamity god noticed it right away, as the home team continued on winning, a vibe of ill-intent started crawling forth from the visitors' fans. Ice-colored eyes scanned the arena without his partner's notice, on the lookout for anything that might go wrong.

When the god spotted the expected Ayakashi, he couldn't help but sigh sadly. Yukine was having so much fun. So were his other charges. Yato didn't allow himself to wallow in despair much, as he focused on the giant bat-like creature looming over them.

"Yukine." He called his loyal Shinki, and the teen had lost his childish spark in deference of seriousness. Once he was aware, he called on him again. "Come, Sekki!"

Both once-strays shot to the air, Yato twirling the naked blade in his hands to position themselves. The giant Ayakashi noticed them and the fight began.

Somehow, the god in a sweat suit managed to draw the creature away from the field—they both were worried that the lovely-dovely couple would see and get frightened by it. Though the tactic left them wide open. Yato dodged one, two swipes and brought up Sekki to fend off a third one that he hadn't been able to avoid.

With equally sickening crunches, arms appeared out of the Ayakashi's stomach, immediately heading for the god. Yato made quick work of one arm, the severed appendage dissolving before it hit the ground. The creature screeched with pain, lashing out violently but with no control.

Yato took advantage of this and closed in on the Ayakashi, raising Sekki only to have him descend on a deadly arch that cut through the thing's head. As it was dying, the Ayakashi made one last-ditch attempt to harm Yato, lashing out with its remaining gigantic arm that caught the god by surprise.

The jersey-wearing god flew backwards through the air, returning to the arena in one second and only stopped when he knocked harshly into another human being. The other, in turn, taken by surprise was thrown at his neighbor, making both of them groan in complaint just before a stray ball found itself lodged where the brunet's head had just been.

Embarrassingly enough, Yato had collided with both his charges.

"…Uwa, thank you, Takeshi…" Tsuna said as he eyed the darkened spot where the ball had made impact even as he rubbed his bruised arm.

"Haha, it was nothing… are you okay?" Takeshi was quick to ask, not even minding it had been him who was pushed aside first. Once his boyfriend was fine, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turning around he spotted a winded and sweaty Yato offering him the ball that had almost bore a hole in Tsuna's head.

"I'm sorry, I'm not actually sure on what to do with it and everyone's staring…" The nervous god mumbled, not at all used to such attention. Takeshi blinked twice before a smile stretched on his lips.

"Here, if you don't want to hold it-"

"Wait, Takeshi, don't-!"

Yukine stared at the apologizing duo by Yato's side near the entrance to the lockers. He was still surprised by the punch the athletic teen packed in his throws. After receiving the ball from the flustered god, the teen had apparently done a one-eighty as his eyes narrowed and in one swift move, the ball had been thrown with deadly accuracy towards the field. In a blast of air, it crashed in the midst of the surprised players, making an indent on the field.

Of course nobody had been particularly happy about that.

* * *

As the sun slowly started to sink in the horizon, painting the sky shades of pink, Tsuna turned to the supernatural beings that had stayed at their side for the whole day.

"Is it alright? You don't have anything more urgent to do?"

"Hmm? Why you ask?" Yato asked as they all drew to a stop, his blazing eyes contrasting with the warm light around them. Takeshi and Yukine both turned to stare at the brunet with curiosity as he looked down and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"I mean, I wuldn't want you to get in trouble for spending all day with us making sure… our… date… uh, went well. I mean, I appreciate it! But …"

"Well, we could have considered the request complete after the first few interventions." The Shinki spoke with a shrug of the shoulder. His sunset eyes stared at the couple, a reluctant smile pulling at his lips. "But we wanted to make sure the date went without problems. And really, it's not like Yato is the most requested god."

A vein popped in Yato's forehead but he did his best to retain his godly composure (he did step on his Shinki's foot though it was a _complete accident)._ He stepped to be in front of them both. "The Yatogami takes his requests seriously. I am glad you found my services of help." Shrewd electric-blue eyes stared from one teen to the other. "Is there anything else you would like me to do, or can we consider this wish granted?"

Takeshi and Tsuna shared a meaningful look, before they broke into identical grins and chorused,

"I think the wish is complete-" "All you did for us is more than enough-"

"Thank you, Yatogami-sama!"

The end

* * *

 **AN**. Oh my god. That took forever to complete. IT'S NOT EVEN THAT LONG.

I hoped you liked this silly crossover. Let me know what you think!


End file.
